Sokkaang oneshot
by Shadows-Rose99
Summary: Just something i came up with, please don't flame and please R&R By the way! There is some "suggestiveness" so please don't read if you don't like that or something


Sokkaang Oneshot

Aang walked back into camping rubbing his left shoulder, and with bruises showing everywhere. Sokka looked up from the map and was stunned to see Aang basically turning black and blue, he went over to Aang quickly. "Aang! What the heck happened to you!?" Sokka asked, Aang let out a nervous laugh. "Earth bending training…again…" Aang said with a sigh. "She was that tough huh?" Sokka asked with a small smirk. "Yeah, She put me through some crazy workout just 'cause I was 'too scrawny' and need some muscle…" Aang said with a small groan of pain. "Well, it **is** Toph we're talking about… She doesn't tend to go easy on you like Katara." Sokka said with a small laugh. Aang laughed too, a little. "Yeah, I wish she didn't treat me like a kid though! Everytime I do something wrong she just blows up!" Aang said throwing his arms up for affect.

"I heard that Twinkletoes!" Toph growled as she pushed Aang from behind. What Toph didn't know was that Sokka was right in front of Aang. "Woah-" Aang stumbled forward only to crash into Sokka, the two collapsed to the ground.

When the two opened their eyes to find their lips connected in a kiss, their eyes were wide and their cheeks were red. The two boys slowly parted and stared at eachother for a couple of seconds, Aang looked around and saw no one in sight. With a smirk Sokka pulled Aang back down and kissed him again, Aang willingly accepted.

Sokka then flipped them over and had Aang pinned to the ground. "What you going to do now airbender?" Sokka asked seductively, Aang smirked. "Maybe this…" Aang kissed Sokka passionately, Sokka slipped his tongue into Aang's mouth. After awhile all anyone could hear was moans coming from that area, it's a good thing the girls weren't around…

After a few hours the girls finally came back, before they did though, the boys fully clean up their _mess_. "Hey Aang, are you done resting? We still have our Waterbending lesson today." Katara asked as her and Toph came into camp. Aang looked her surprisingly. "You forgot didn't you?" Katara asked, Aang sheepishly nodded. "I'm sorry Katara, It just kind of…slipped my mind…" Aang explained nervously, Toph glared. "He isn't lying…but he isn't telling us the whole truth…" Toph said, one of Katara's eyebrows raised. "Aang…What really happened?" Katara asked with that tone of voice that said she would blow if something were wrong. Aang gulped, he knew he couldn't tell them. That would get both Aang and Sokka in trouble with Katara. He looked back at Sokka, who just shrugged. "I…I c-can't tell you…" Aang choked out, he hated lying to his friends, even if it meant keeping himself in one piece. "Why not?" Katara questioned him. Aang took a step back. "I just c-can't…" Aang answered. When Katara stepped towards him, he took off into the forest. "Aang! Wait-"Katara went to chase him but was stopped. "Sokka! Let me go see Aang!" Katara demanded, Sokka just shook his head. "Just let me talk to him…" Sokka said calmly, Katara sighed in defeat. "Fine…" Katara said quietly. Sokka then left in the direction Aang took off in.

"Aang! Aang it's ok! Katara and Toph are back at the camp! You can come out now!" Sokka called out, he listened for any reply but he picked up the sounds of sobbing.

"Aang?" Sokka questioned as he found the airbender sitting behind a tree with his head in his arms. He sat beside the boy and put a hand on his shoulder, Aang slowly looked up. "S-Sokka?" Sokka just nodded his head. He wrapped his arms around the sobbing avatar gently yet still strong. "What's the matter?" Sokka asked quietly. "I just couldn't stay in that area…I hate lying to them, but if they knew…I just don't want them angry at us…" Aang explained through quiet sobs. "I understand…but they'll find out eventually, we might as well tell them now Aang…Katara and Toph wouldn't think any less of us if we told them…" Sokka said soothingly as he gently rubbed Aang back to calm him down. Aang looked up at him. "Y-you really think so?" Aang asked, Sokka smiled. "I know so…The most Toph will do is either barf or laugh…Katara might get mad but she'll cool off…Trust me…" Sokka said with a smile. "I do trust you…" Aang said as he hugged Sokka tightly. "Then do you want to tell the girls?" Sokka asked, Aang looked unsure again. "You won't be alone, I'll be right beside you the whole time…" Sokka reassured. "Ok then…As long as you're with me…" Aang agreed.

When the boys came back to camp Katara stormed them with questions, Aang almost ran off again but Sokka stopped Katara before that happened. "So why did you run off Aang?" Katara asked, Aang looked down nervously. "I just couldn't stand lying to you…" Aang said quietly. "But why were you lying?" Katara asked, taking a step towards Aang. "He didn't want to tell you about something…something that we need to tell you two now…" Sokka explained, Aang nodded in agreement. "Well what is it? Spit it out Twinkletoes!" Toph demanded, Aang flinched at her tone of voice. "W-What we need to tell you is…. Is that…uh…"Aang stammered, Sokka then had an idea. He whispered it in Aang ear, Aang turned red at this. "What! We can't tell them like th-" Aang protested, but was cut off by Sokka leaning down and kissing him gently. Aang just melted into the kiss instantly, they quickly pulled apart when they remember the girls.

Even though Toph couldn't see she still saw the outline and such, so she her reaction was kind of predictable. When they looked she was laying on the ground with a goofy smile and a huge blush on her face. Katara on the other hand, stood there with her eyes wide and her jaw on the floor. "Y-you two are…are…" She couldn't even get the words out. "Yeah…but it only just started so please don't be mad!" Aang pleaded. After that something strange happened…Katara was smiling at them, not her insane 'I'm going to kill you' smile but her actual smile. "You're not mad?" Aang asked.

"Aang…I'm not going to be mad just because you're gay…even though it's with…Sokka…I'm just glad that you're happy…" Katara explained. Aang smiled widely, Sokka smile as well. What caught Aang off guard is when Sokka captured him in a loving kiss, Sokka then pulled away and had his lips by Aang's ear. "See? I told you they'd be fine…" Sokka whispered, Aang smiled.

"Hey guys, I think you might want to stop with that…I think Toph is going to pass out from blood loss…" Katara said, they all looked and saw a Toph was having a huge nosebleed watching them. "Sorry Toph…" Both boys said with a nervous laugh. "No no, I'm good…" Toph said as she quickly tried to wipe her nose bleed away.

Later that night Sokka and Aang took a walk away from camp together, they ended up lying in a clearing looking up at the stars. Aang then interrupted the silence, as he tried to keep his giggles quiet. "What's so funny?" Sokka asked, Aang turned to him, still giggling. "I just thought about how we wouldn't be here if Toph hadn't pushed me…it's kind of funny when you think about it…" Aang explained through his soft giggles. "Yeah…Almost as if she knew we just needed a little push…" Sokka said with a laugh. After they calmed down, Aang sighed happily. "I'm glad she did though… I've never been happier then I am right now…" Aang said dreamily. "Oh yeah? That's not what I heard earlier before the girls got back to camp…" Sokka said with a smirk, Aang had a huge blush on his cheeks. "Fine, But I've never been happier as in being with the one I love most…" Aang said with a small smile. "I agree…" Sokka said as he kissed Aang gently…

_**The End!**_


End file.
